


permissive

by punishmentcop



Series: lover's flush [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is unbeta'd lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punishmentcop/pseuds/punishmentcop
Summary: "akira-kun," she hums, "you're enjoying this, aren't you? will you be so kind as to ask me to come?"akira nods feverishly, but he's shocked when haru loosely grabs his hair and coaxes him to look up and back at her. there's drool glistening on his lips and his face is totally flushed. he looks helpless, not broken but almost there. he's trembling. and they've only just started.





	permissive

     

     "aah, you're--doing fine, haru."

     

     the affirmation followed a question of akira's well-being. he's been clutching a pillow lightly with his rear raised up for the past half hour, legs a bit wobbly as he was fingered slowly. haru smiles (though akira can't see it) and dares to press her fingers further. they've worked up to three and now she's gently rubbing his prostate, making him tremble on her silky pink sheets. the sight is delectable.

     

     "h-haru," akira breathes, pushing his hips back, "you're so good. so skilled..." and she giggles at that, stopping a moment to press a kiss to his lower back.

     

     "perhaps it's the gardening that makes me dexterous," she muses, "or because you enjoy this so much." akira is bashful at the observation and hides his face in the pillow, face warm. haru takes the opportunity to ready herself for the next challenge--a toy. in the few moments it takes akira to recover she manages to slip the strap-on over her hips gracefully, drizzling some lube over it.

     

     "are you ready, akira-kun? it might take a moment for me to start..." her nerves could get the best of her if she thought akira may be lying.  
"yes, haru," akira replies, glancing back over his shoulder. he meets eyes with her and blushes but doesn't look away. and with that, he silently nods and haru gently pushes in.

     

     what meets their ears is a loud moan they barely register as akira's. upon realization he shoves his face into the pillow and whimpers. so embarrassing. haru giggles again and moves back, the tip of the toy just barely within him. then she pushes forward, a little more this time. rinse and repeat until she's fully sheathed inside of him, wanton moans filling the room with each movement. it's like she's... experienced. the thought makes akira feel like he's going to combust into flames. his whole body is hot and he has butterflies. sweat is threatening to drip beneath his hair and down his face. his legs are shaking underneath him and haru's gentle touch does little to alleviate it. he's a mess as is and when haru moves he's going to be--

     

     "okay, akira-kun?" she asks, soothing him with a hand caressing his back. he looks back at her and she's wearing a concerned but loving expression. "i'm okay," he replies before burying his face again. even his ears are turning pink.

     

     slowly then, haru begins to move. she pulls out all the way and then pushes back in until her hips are flush with akira's bare ass. akira sighs into the pillow and tries to keep still. it feels so good, just like this. she repeats the action, just a tad faster each time--and before they know it haru's reached a decent pace and akira's moans are low and beautiful, muffled by the pillow but a sound to hear nonetheless. he grabs at the sheets below him and pushes his hips back. the feeling of just a simple toy makes his cock twitch and bob up to his stomach. just these gentle movements has his cock leaking... he can't imagine what anything harder would feel like. not until haru grabs his hips and speeds up the pace. akira whines. he spoke too soon.

     

     it's so good. so, so good. he makes pathetic little noises as haru fucks into him, arms and legs trembling. haru likes that sight, her little leader reduced to a mess of sighs and moans. she revels in it, in fact. she likes turning him into a puddle--and without a doubt there's a puddle of precum making its way onto her sheets. she leans over akira and wraps her hand around his cock to gently stroke him. akira mewls.

     

     "akira-kun," she hums, "you're enjoying this, aren't you? will you be so kind as to ask me to come?"  
akira nods feverishly, but he's shocked when haru loosely grabs his hair and coaxes him to look up and back at her. there's drool glistening on his lips and his face is totally flushed. he looks helpless, not broken but almost there. he's trembling. and they've only just started.

     

     "y-yes," he whispers. haru smiles at him sweetly--

     

     and then somehow fucks him even harder. she's eager to turn him into her little pet with just this.


End file.
